Allison, The Little Mermaid
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: This is the story of a little mermaid named Allison, who dreams of going on land. When her father, King Lester Triton, forbids her to go on land, Allison visits the sea witch, DeMonica. Even though she helps her get to land and have the human boy she fell for like her back, what Allison doesn't know is that DeMonica has plans to destroy her to get revenge on her father.
1. PROLOGUE

**ALLISON, THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**PROLOGUE**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe**

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they are singing._

***Bold + **_italicized__**flashback**_

**Xx _ ON LAND _ xX**

It was a beautiful day out in Miami, Florida. Pop sensation Austin Moon was taking a breather from his world tour that had just ended. His best friends Dez and Trish were at their homes, resting for school to kick back up in August, while he, himself, was laying on the cool sand relaxing peacefully. It was the beginning of June, because school had let out on the 28th of May 2014. Austin's junior year was finally over, and he was now a senior in high school, as well as for Trish and…hard to believe this…Dez.

As Austin relaxed, he started to drift off into a deep sleep when a voice from out of the blue rose through the air. This made Austin's eyes shoot back open, and made him sit up straight and look out at sea with a look of pure shock written all over his face.

_The seven colored wind blows, across the long plateau, at the peek, a nostalgic song was playin'._

_And before the dawn, I could hear a melody, and I knew; that this song, would only bring joy and love._

The voice was singing in pure beauty, and somehow, Austin couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. It was so graceful and pure, and it had something that not even Trish possessed when she'd sing. It sounded like it had a mythical sound to it.

_Look to the east, what do you see, little birds flyin' far away._

_They, are flyin' off to a place, full of love, it's like a treasure._

_The seven seas have always been my paradise,_

_A place where all my love in my heart's realized,_

_Even after a night in the storm,_

_The joy in my heart can always be reborn!_

_Listen to the melody of seven lands,_

_It will always be here 'til the very end,_

_Even if no one remembers this,_

_I won't forget,_

_The legend of the sea._

Austin stood up and looked out at sea and passed the horizon. "Who is that? Where is that voice coming from?" He asked himself.

**Xx _ UNDER THE SEA _ xX**

"_When all the clouds clear, rainbows will appear, then at night, all the stars will sparkle like pearls." _The voice of the girl singing continued for her father, the king of the sea, King Lester Triton. He carried his golden yellow triton everywhere he went, for it possessed the power of the sea. If it got into the wrong hands, well then it would bye-bye to his kingdom, Atlantis.

"_Like the changin' sky, I'll be changin' too, but I know, that the sea; will always help me be strong. My time to grow up, has finally come, I will live my life happily. From, the southern skies, I hear, whistling, I will fight on…" _The girl continued to sing, with beauty and grace. Her father couldn't have been more proud of his little girl, and he loved how much her voice had improved over the years. She was sounding like her mother when she'd sing now.

"_I'll set out on an adventure 'cross the world, I'll go on a life journey and embrace my pearl, night seems like it's a fantasy; falling stars will make my wish come true!" _The girl twirled around with the help of her fin, considering that she was a mermaid princess. _"A very special prayer brings tears to my eyes, without the loving sea there's no way I'd survive, the light in our hearts will illuminate, a future that we cannot wait to see!" _The mermaid princess was just about done with her song. _"Listen to the melody of seven lands, it will always be here 'til the very end, even if no one remembers this, I won't forget, the legend of the sea." _Once the mermaid princess was done, she opened her eyes, revealing them to be a captivating sea blue, and bowed to her father.

"Thank you Allison. You may go now, and I don't ever want to hear that you went up to the surface again...is that clear!" King Lester said. Allison then swam off, with tears tempting her eyes.

**Xx _ ON LAND _ xX**

"I'm telling you guys! Someone is out there!" Austin said to his friends when they arrived at the beach.

"Maybe it was a mermaid!" Dez said, sounding excited.

"There are no such things as mermaids, Bozo!" Trish said, hitting Dez on the arm. "Maybe you were just hearing things, Austin."

"I know what I heard, Trish." Austin said, standing his ground. He looked out to the distance and sighed. "And I'm going to find her."

**~END OF PROLOGUE~**


	2. Chapter 1: Part of his world

**ALLISON, THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**Chapter 1: Part of his World**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe**

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they are singing._

***Bold + **_italicized__**flashback**_

**Xx _ UNDER THE SEA – ALLISON'S CAVERN _ xX**

Allison was laying on a rock in her collection cavern of human objects. Her best friend, Kira was sitting on a shelf-like-chair, looking at how sad Allison was. Allison sighed as she looked at the thing she was told was a fork—something you use to eat food with—by her human friend on land.

"Allison, are you okay?" Kira asked, feeling bad.

Allison sighed again, as she thought back to what happened earlier.

_**Xx _ FLASHBACK _ xX**_

_**She went up to the surface with Kira by her side. Her human friend was sitting there, looking at that objects Allison had found.**_

"_**Are you sure we can trust him? Remember what your father said?" Kira asked in a whisper to Allison's ear.**_

"_**Relax, Kira! We can trust Dez." Allison replied with a smile.**_

"_**Alright, Ally…" Dez began. "This is here is an eating utensil. It's called a fork."**_

"_**A fork?" Allison repeated.**_

"_**Yeah, you eat food with it!" Dez then pulled out a pipe and looked at it closely. "Now this…I have no clue what it is. But I have a feeling that it makes magnificent music!" Dez put the thing in his mouth and blew, making bubbles and seaweed come out of it.**_

"_**Music!" Allison said, remembering that there was a concert today with her 2 oldest sisters: Aqua and Ana.**_

"_**Maybe I'm playing this wrong." Dez said to himself.**_

"_**Oh, the concert! My father is going to kill me!" Allison grabbed the pipe from Dez and the fork from the rock he was sitting on; said thank you Dez and then swam off with Kira following behind.**_

_**Xx _ END OF FLASHBACK _ Xx**_

Allison looked at Kira and sighed once more. "How can I get my father to understand that humans are not all bad?" She asked.

"I don't think that will be possible, Ally. Your mother was killed because of the humans, remember?" Kira answered.

"Yeah, I remember." Allison sighed as she looked away from Kira.

**(SONG: "Part of that world" – The Little Mermaid) [**

"Maybe he's right…maybe there IS something the matter with me." Allison began, but as she looked at the fork again, she grinned. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat,_

_Wouldn't you think my collections complete,_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has; everythin'._

Allison placed the fork in a candle holder next to the rock she was sitting on.

_Look at this trove, treasures untold,_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold,_

_Lookin' around here, you'd think, "Sure…she's got everythin'"._

_I've got a gadgets and gizmos aplenty;_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore,_

_You want thingamabobs, I got twenty,_

_But who cares…no big deal…I want more._

Kira's eyes widened. She knew what Allison wanted now, and she didn't feel right about it.

_I wanna be, where the people are,_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin',_

_Walkin' around with those…_

_What do you call them? Oh, feet._

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far,_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin',_

_Strollin' along down a…_

_What's that word again? Street!_

_Up where they walk, up where they run,_

_Up where they play all day in the sun,_

_Wonderin' free, wish I could be,_

_Part of that world!_

_What would I give, if I could live, out of these waters,_

_What would I pay, to spend a day, warm on the sand,_

_Bet'cha on land, they understand,_

_Bet they don't, reprimand their daughters,_

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin',_

_Ready to stand!_

_And I'm ready to know what the people know,_

_Ask them my questions and get some answers,_

_What's a fire? And why does it…_

_What's the word? Burn!?_

_When's it my turn?! Wouldn't I love,_

_Love to explore that world up above!_

_Out of the sea…wish I could be…_

_Part of that…world…_

**(End of song)**

Allison looked at Kira with a big smile on her face.

"Allison Triton…you want to be a human?"

"Just for a while, so I can learn what they do and say up there. Then maybe, just maybe, I could convince my father that the humans are not out to hurt us!" Allison swam around all excited as she floated back down to the rock she was sitting on at the beginning of her depressed state.

"But Ally…what if they do hurt you?" Kira asked, concerned as she floated down next to her best friend.

Allison sat up and looked at her friend. She was about to say something, when the cavern all of a sudden got dark. She looked up to the hole in the ceiling on her cavern, and saw something float above it and stay put. "What do you suppose…?" Allison swam out of her cavern with Kira following behind.

"Ally, please!"

**Xx _ ON THE SURFACE _ Xx**

Austin and Dez were sitting on the boat, while Trish was manning the boat with the ship's crew helping her out. Every year on the last day of school, they would rent a big ship and celebrate the first day of summer together. But since this year was different with Austin having his world tour, they couldn't. So, when they got back, they decided that they were going to celebrate out at sea the first day of summer now that it was June. And now that Austin Moon was famous, he had enough money to buy a boat this year. So, that's what he did.

"Okay, this is the hardest I have ever worked in my life!" Trish said, complaining pretty much.

Allison and Kira poked their heads out from under the sea, and watched the big ship lower and anchor into the water.

"Humans!" Kira yelled, but not loud enough for the humans to hear. Plus, they were far away from the ship.

Allison smiled as she jumped up and down, swimming over to the ship.

"Allison, come back here!" Kira called out for her. When Allison didn't listen, she swam after her.

Allison climbed the ladder up the big square hole on the side of the ship, with Kira following behind. "Wow…aren't they amazing, Kira?" Allison asked, in a hushed tone.

"I guess they're okay." Kira responded, in the same hushed tone as Allison. "Can we go now!?

Allison was about to get off the ship when she saw Austin sitting on a chair, while his friends danced to music. Her heart skipped not one, not two, but THREE beats. His gorgeous blond hair, was captivating to her. But she noticed that there was grief in his beautiful brown eyes. She wished she could have asked him, but knew if she did, everyone would see her and capture her probably. "Whoa…" She said, after a while.

Kira noticed that Allison was looking like Cupid had pierced her heart with one of his love arrows. So, she looked in Allison's direction and saw Austin as well. That's when her eyes grew wide again. "Ally, you can't be in love with that boy! He's a human, you're a mermaid!" She said, still sounding hushed.

"I don't care." Allison said, in a sing-song voice.

"Hey dude, what's wrong? Why aren't you celebrating the first day of summer?" Dez asked. Allison was shocked to see that Dez knew this boy, but couldn't stop looking at Austin.

"I can't stop thinking about that voice…or the song that voice sang." Austin replied. He stood up and walked over to the spot where Allison and Kira were. They both hid to the side of the square hole, and listened to what Austin was saying. "I need to find that girl." He said, before… _"The seven colored wind, blows across the long plateau, at the peek, a nostalgic song was playin'…"_

When Allison hear him start singing her song, her eyes widened. "Kira, he's looking for me!" She whispered.

Kira's eyes widened as she looked at Allison. "Oh, that is not good!" She whispered back, scared for her best friend's safety.

Just then, there was crack of lightning and rumble of thunder. A bad storm was about to come. Austin ran to help Trish and the crew get them back to land before the rain and storm started, but the storm began quicker than expected. Kira was blown back out to sea, while Allison just jumped back to sea, and watched as the ship get totaled by the lightning.

All of the crew, including Dez and Trish got on the life raft just in time, but Austin, was assumed to still be on the boat, when it sank to the bottom of the sea.

Allison dove back under the sea and swam to the boat, to see Austin lying on the floor of the boat, unconscious, with his leg trapped underneath a pillar. She swam as fast as she could and made it to him. She pushed the pillar off of his leg and carried him back to the surface and back to shore.

**Xx _ ON LAND _ Xx**

Austin was still unconscious when they made it back to shore. Allison was lying on the sand next to him, with her upper half sitting up, looking at him.

**(SONG: "Part of that world" REPRISE – The Little Mermaid)**

After a while, she noticed that he was breathing, and that made her smile. "Oh, Thank Neptune I got him up here in time!" Then, Allison's excited smile turned into a very loving grin when she looked back at his closed eyes. "He looks so peaceful…and beautiful." She said to no one specific.

_What would I give, to live where you are,_

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you,_

_What would I do to see you, smilin' at me…_

Kira had washed up to shore at this point and sat up just in time to see Allison singing to the human she fell for. Her jaw dropped, but she picked it up off of the sand, and closed her mouth again.

_Where would walk, where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the sun,_

_Just you and me, and I could be,_

_Part of your world…_

As Allison sang some more, Austin woke up, and touched her hand that was now on his face.

Just then, Allison heard Trish and Dez calling for Austin. They know he was on the boat when it sank, but they still had hope that he managed to get to shore somehow. Allison dove back into the ocean with Kira diving into the water first, making it so as Austin sat up that he saw Allison's fin disappear into the sea.

Trish and Dez ran in to see that Austin was okay. They helped him stand up and noticed that he was looking out to the distance. "That was the voice…" He said. "Dez is right…it is a mermaid."

"Come on, Austin. You must have drank too much of the salt water. Let's get you home to rest." Trish said as she and Dez helped Austin walk away from the beach.

Allison and Kira were both watching from afar while sitting on a rock. "Okay, we won't say a word of this to King Lester. I won't tell him, and neither will you, Ally, okay?" Kira said, as she looked at Allison. "Allison? Hello?"

_I don't know when, I don't know how,_

_But I know somethins' startin' right now,_

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be,_

_Part of your…WORLD!_

**(End of song)**

Once Allison finished, she dove back into the water, swam with a spring in her fin. Kira rolled her eyes as she dove in after her.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sea Witch

**ALLISON, THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**Chapter 2: The Sea Witch**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe**

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they are singing._

***Bold + **_italicized__**flashback**_

**Xx _ UNDER THE SEA – THE SEA WITCH'S LAIR _ Xx**

The evil sea witch of the ocean, DeMonica, was watching the scene with Allison through her magic sphere of water. She couldn't stop laughing at how easy her plan was going to work. DeMonica swam out of her quarters, with her midnight black mermaid fin, and towards the globe.

"This is too easy! The Mermaid Princess, is in love with a human!" DeMonica kept laughing, until her plan came to full form in her head. "That's it. King Lester Triton does not expect me to target one of his 3 daughters for revenge upon him. I'll use little Princess Allison as the smoking gun. That should really make him think twice before banishing me!" DeMonica laughed an evil laugh, before calling for her two henchmen of eels. "Crock, Dagger…go to little Allison and tell her that I can help her with her situation."

Crock and Dagger, DeMonica's 2 eel henchmen, swam out of DeMonica's lair and to Allison.

**Xx _ WITH ALLISON _ Xx**

Allison was laying on a rock with Kira pace swimming back and forth.

"He loves me…" Allison said as she was picking petals off of an under sea flower. "He loves me not…" She was on the last petal of the flower and got so excited as she said. "He loves me! Oh, I knew it! I knew it!"

"Allison Marie Triton, would you please get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?!" Kira yelled, growing impatient.

"I have to see him again…tonight! Dez knows where he lives!" Allison said, ignoring Kira as she swam off. Kira swam after her, fast and stopped her.

"Down here is your home, Allison!" Kira said as she pushed Allison down back on the rock she was on earlier.

**(SONG: "Under the Sea" – The Little Mermaid – Raven Symoné)**

"Allison, listen to me: the human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea, is better than anything they've got up there."

_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake,_

_You dream about goin' up there, but that is a big mistake,_

_Just look at the world around, right here on the ocean floor,_

_Such wonderful things surround, what more are you lookin' for!_

_Under the sea, under the sea,_

_Darlin' it's better, down where's it wetter,_

_Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day,_

_Out in the sun they slave away,_

_While we're devotin', full time to floatin',_

_Under the Sea!_

Kira was swimming around as a lot of under water creatures started to come around them, playing instruments and showing Allison how under sea life was more fun than human life.

_Down here all the fish are happy, as off through the waves they roll,_

_The fish on the land ain't happy, they're sad cuz they're in the bowl,_

_But fish in the bowl are lucky, they're in for a worser fate,_

_One day when the boss get hungry, guess who's goin' to be on the plate (uh-oh)!_

_Under the sea, under the sea,_

_Nobody beats us, fry us and eat us in fricassee!_

_We're what the lank folk like to cook,_

_Under the sea we're off the hook,_

_We got no troubles, life is the bubbles…!_

_Under the sea, under the sea,_

_Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here,_

_Naturally!_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

_They get the urge and start to play,_

_We got the spirit, you got to hear it,_

_Under the Sea!_

_The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp,_

_The plaice play the bass, and they're soundin' sharp,_

_The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub,_

_The fluke is the duke of soul! (Yeah)_

_The ray he can play, he lings on the strings,_

_The trout rockin' out, the blackfish she sings,_

_The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at,_

_And oh, that blowfish blow! HAHA!_

All the sea creatures start dancing around, as Kira is swimming all about, and spinning backwards and sideways, dancing somewhat. That's when Allison saw Crock and Dagger straight ahead. She looked over at Kira, who wasn't paying attention to her, and then swam after them as they started to swim away.

_Under the sea (under the sea),_

_Under the sea (under the sea),_

_When the sardine, begin the beguine,_

_Its music to me!_

_What do they got, a lot of sand,_

_We got a hot crustacean band,_

_Each little claim here, know how to jam here,_

_Under the Sea!_

_Each little bug here, cuttin' a rug here,_

_Under the Sea!_

_Each little snail here, know how to wail here,_

_That's why it's hotter, under the water,_

_Yeah we're in luck here, down in the muck here,_

_Under the Sea!_

**(End of song)**

When Kira was done, she looked and saw that Allison was gone. All the under water creatures swam off and Kira sighed sadly. "Someone has to nail that girl's fins to the floor." She said. That's when she saw a fish swim up to her quickly.

"Madame Kira! Allison is heading to DeMonica's lair!" The little fish said. Kira gasped as she swam after Allison.

**Xx _ DEMONICA'S LAIR _ xX**

DeMonica was waiting for Crock and Dagger to show up with their little guest, but found it taking longer than expected. She got up off of her throne and swam over to her vanity. She picked up some lipstick, and as she put it on, Crock and Dagger showed up with Princess Allison Triton. DeMonica smiled wickedly as she finished putting on the lipstick.

"Hello, sweet princess." She said.

"He-hello." Allison said, sounding scared of being there.

"Now, I couldn't help but over here your problem."

"You know about my crush on a human?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart!" DeMonica was still looking her vanity mirror as she was talking to Allison. "The only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Allison gasped. "Can you, do that?" She asked, curious and eager.

**(SONG: "Poor Unfortunate Souls" – The Little Mermaid)**

DeMonica turned around and swam up to Allison. "My dear, sweet child…that's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself! Poor souls with no one left to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty,_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch,_

_But you'll find it now a days, I've mended all my ways,_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch, to this…_

_And I fortunately know a little magic,_

_It's a talent that I always had possessed,_

_And dear lady please don't laugh,_

_I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed…_

"Pathetic…" She whispered to Crock and Dagger.

_Poor unfortunate souls,_

_In pain, in need,_

_This one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl,_

_And do I help them…yes indeed._

_Those poor unfortunate souls,_

_So sad, so true,_

_They come flocking to my cauldron crying "spells, DeMonica, please!"_

_And I help them…yes I do._

_Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price,_

_And I'm afraid, I had to rack them across the coals,_

_Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint,_

_To those poor unfortunate souls!_

"Now, I can whip a potion for you to be a human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sunsets on the third, you have get your dear pop star to fall in love with you…meaning he's got to kiss you. But not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss by sunset on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently. But, if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid and…you'll belong, to me."

"No, Allison!" Kira yelled, but Crock wrapped himself around her arms and Dagger rapped himself around her mouth, making it so she wouldn't be able stop Allison from taking the deal.

"Have we got a deal?" DeMonica asked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right! But, you'll have your man." DeMonica laughed a little bit. "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it. Oh, and there is one more thing: we haven't discussed the subject of payment! You can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I don't have…"

"I'm not asking much, just a token, really a trifle! You'll never even miss it! What I want from you is…your voice."

"My voice?"

"You got it, sweet-cakes. No more talking, singing, ziP."

"But without my voice, how am I…?"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate thee importance of the body language, HAH!"

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber,_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore,_

_Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word,_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for!_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation,_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can,_

_But they dot and swoon and fawn, on a lady who's withdrawn,_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man._

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul,_

_Go ahead! Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy women and I haven't got all day,_

_It won't cost much, just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul,_

_It's sad, but true,_

_If you want to cross the bridge my sweet, you've got to pay a toll,_

_Take a gulp, take a breathe, go ahead and sign the scroll,_

_Crock and Dagger now I've got her boys,_

_The boss is on the roll,_

_This poor unfortunate soul!_

Allison signed the scroll, and waited for the miracle to occur.

_Beluga, sevruga,_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea,_

_Larengix glaucitis, et max laryngitis,_

_La voce to me!_

Now, sing.

ALLISON

Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…

Keep singing!

As Allison kept singing, two giant green hands came towards her. One wrapped around her tiny stomach, while the other went inside Allison's mouth and grabbed her voice. They released her and went back to DeMonica. They were sucked into her seashell necklace and when they were, DeMonica laughed evilly as Allison's fins disappeared, leaving her with legs.

Kira swam up to her and helped her swim up to the surface.

**(End of song)**

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**ALLISON, THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**Chapter 3: The Encounter**

**By, Rebecca D. Monroe**

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they are singing._

***Bold + **_italicized__**flashback**_

**Xx _ ON SHORE _ WITH AUSTIN _ xX**

Austin was sitting on a rock by the ocean, with his guitar in his lap. He was playing the tune he heard all those days ago. _"What would I give, to live where you are, what would I pay, to be there beside you..." _Austin was singing to the melody as well, until he heard a loud splash come from far off on the beach.

"What the heck?" He began as he hopped off of the rock, and ran towards the sound after placing his guitar in its guitar case.

Xx _ WITH ALLISON AS A HUMAN _ xX

Kira was leaning up against a rock that they were near, and looked over at Allison, seeing that she was now lying on the sand, with her newly formed legs. "What did you do, Ally?" She said to herself.

Allison sat up, and silently giggled as she tried to stand up with her new legs.

"We have to get your fin back! Maybe we can make a deal with DeMonica. We can get you back your voice and fin, and then you can swim around like a normal fish and just be..." Kira began, but then stopped the moment she saw Allison's face look disappointed.

"...just be miserable for the rest of your life." Kira sighed as she sat on the rock she was leaning against. "Why would you do this?"

Allison just grinned as she wobbled walked towards Kira and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you find him. But, just be careful." Kira said as she placed a hand on Allison's. But Allison had moved her hand and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whoa! Allison, look at you! Something's different with you." Dez said as he walked around the other rock to the right hand side.

Allison looked at Dez and smiled widely.

"She's a human now, Dez." Kira said.

"No. That's not it." Dez said.

"Hello? Is someone over there?" A voice broke in, just Allison fell flat on her back, and Kira diving back into the ocean.

Allison started to panic, but then, decided to play unconscious. So she did.

Austin walked around the rock, and found Allison on the sand, with Dez by her side.

"Whoa!" Austin said as he ran to Allison's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, man! I had just found her like this!" Dez answered, playing along with what Allison was doing.

Austin lifted her up in his arms, and just held her there. But he felt like this scene was a little bit familiar, only reversed in who was looking over who.

Allison fluttered her eyes opened, to see Austin looking over her and holding her in his arms. She started blushing a little bit, but was smiling the whole time.

"Hi, are you okay miss?" He asked, as he helped Allison stand up.

She nodded yes, as she almost fell again, but Austin caught her before that could happen. Dez stood up and smiled. He decided to run off to find Trish.

"You know, you look familiar to me. Have we met before?" Austin asked. Allison nodded her head quickly, saying yes. "I knew it! You're the one! The one who saved me the other day! What's your name!?"

'Allison!' She mouthed, forgetting that she didn't have a voice.

"What's wrong? You can't speak?" Allison shook her head no, and Austin's face dropped to a sad expression. "Oh, I guess you can't be the one." He looked away for a while, but grinned as he looked back to Allison. "Come on, you can stay with me until you can get yourself settled in town." Austin started helping Allison walk towards his house, so she wouldn't fall again.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block sucks. But I still hope you like it. ^_^ God bless!**


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss the Girl

**ALLISON, THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**Chapter 4: Kiss the Girl**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they are singing._

***Bold + **_italicized__**flashback**_

Allison was in the bathroom, getting help from Austin's mom to get cleaned up for dinner.

"Oh, washed up onto shore by a shipwreck. I haven't heard of something like that before." Mrs. Moon said as she helped Allison with her bubble bath.

Austin was sitting in the living room with Dez and Trish, talking about what happened two days ago.

"Austin, really! A young girl would never save the life of a boy and then just disappear!" Trish said, being the skeptic in the trio.

"I'm telling you, Trish, I know what I saw. I know WHO I saw. I'm going to find her, and once I graduate high school...I'm going to marry her." Austin said as he heard heels hitting the title floor. He looked over to the door way of the living room, and watched as Allison walked into the lighting.

Allison was wearing a strapless pink and white striped dress, with turquoise open toed wedges, and a bunch of bracelets on her right wrist. Her brown hair was wavy with amber highlights and the eye-liner that Austin's mom put on her eyes made their blue glow pop, making Austin himself, fall for her.

"Whoa, Mrs. M! You made this girl really HOT!" Dez yelled. Allison gave him a look, making Dez mouth 'sorry' to her.

Allison rolled her eyes and looked over at the heavy Hispanic girl by Austin.

"Hi, I'm Trish Delarosa. Who are you?" Trish asked.

'Allison' Allison mouthed but touched her throat once more and mouthed a sigh.

"What's wrong with this chick?"

"She can't speak." Austin announced.

"Oh, that's why she keeps looking at me like she is grateful! She can't verbally say thank you." Mrs. Moon said, making Allison look at her and mouth a thank you to her.

"No problem sweetie. I just wish we knew your name."

"Yeah, so do I. Because then I could properly ask you out on a date." Austin said walking towards Allison.

Allison looked at Austin and smiled. She nodded her head yes, making Austin smile as well. "Yes!"

XXX

That evening at sunset, was the first of the two dates that Austin was going to take Allison on. Their first date was at a restaurant to eat dinner, and even though Allison couldn't talk, he found himself having fun. For someone who was silent, she was sure sort of fun.

The next night, Austin took Allison out for a walk on the beach. It was nice to just relax and walk with a pretty girl (in Austin's opinion). And then, he took her for a boat ride. He rowed the boat around the lake, making sure that she nor he fell in.

Kira was sitting on a rock, near by, but not too close, so she can see what is going on. Dez sneaked up behind Kira on the rock, and looked at the two lovebirds. "Any luck? Did they kiss yet?" He asked, making Kira jump a bit before she looked at Dez.

"Dez! Don't scare me like that. And no, they haven't." She replied, before she got an idea. "We need to set the mood." She dove down into the ocean, and swam around.

**(SONG: "Kiss the Girl" - The Little Mermaid)**

_KIRA: Percussion...strings...winds...words...There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her, and you don't know why, but dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl._

AUSTIN: Did-did you hear something?

ALLISON: (Shakes her head no)

_KIRA: yes, you want her, look at her you know you do, it's possible she wants you to, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl. _Sing with me now.

_UNDER WATER CREATURES + KIRA: Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, ain't it a shame_

_KIRA: too bad he's gonna he's gonna miss the girl._

AUSTIN: You know I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess. Is it uh, Mildred?

ALLISON: (Makes a disgusted face)

AUSTIN: (Laughs) Okay no. How about, Diana?

ALLISON: (Shakes head no)

AUSTIN: Rachel?

KIRA: (Whispers in his ear without him knowing) Allison, her name is Allison.

AUSTIN: Allison?

ALLISON: (Nods head yes eagerly)

AUSTIN: Allison?

ALLISON: (Nods yes again while taking his hand)

AUSTIN: Well that's kind of pretty. (Takes both her hands) Okay, Allison.

_KIRA: Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy you better do it soon, no time will be better, she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl._

_FISH + KIRA: Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl (whoa-whoa), sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna, kiss the girl (whoa-whoa), sha-la-la-la-la-la float along and listen to the song, song say kiss the girl (whoa-whoa), sha-la-la-la-la-la the music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl...you've got to kiss the girl._

**(End of song)**

Austin and Allison were starting to lean in for a kiss, making everyone that was singing freak out. Allison was about to become a human forever. But something happened: the boat tipped over, making Allison and Austin fall into the shallow water.

"Whoa, I got you." Austin said, helping Allison stand up.

Just below the water though, you could see 2 sets of eyes watching. And those 2 sets of eyes was Crock and Dagger.

XXX

"GRRR! That was close...a little too close. This mermaid really loves him." DeMonica said as she swam over to her potion table. She started throwing different ingredients into the opening on the table and before you knew it...her spell was complete.

XXX

Austin was sitting outside with his guitar in his lap, while playing a song he wrote himself, but not expecting to go straight to the song he heard that one day.

Allison was watching for a little bit out her window and then walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

Austin stood up from the chair he was in and was about to head back inside, when all of a sudden...

"_Ah-ah-ah—ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah—ah-ah-ah..." _A voice...THEE voice...began to echo through the sky and Austin's surroundings.

Austin spun around, and saw a girl, walking in a straight line, singing with the voice he heard many weeks ago.

But the golden seashell around her neck was the one doing all the singing, and had hypnotized Austin Moon.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 5: Allison's voice

**ALLISON, THE LITTLE MERMAID**

**Chapter 5: The Wrong Girl and Allison's voice.**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they are singing._

***Bold + **_italicized__**flashback**_

The next morning, Dez ran into the guest room where Allison was sleeping in, yelling like a maniac, making said girl wake up.

"Allison, sweetie! WE DID IT! He's fallen in love!" He yelled.

Allison quickly got out of bed, fixed her hair, and ran downstairs with Dez following behind. Her smile was so wide, she couldn't even contain her excitement. It was the 3rd day of her being a human, and now, she was going to be...

Allison's eyes widened when she saw Austin with a different girl, with long black hair, pale skin, and deep brown eyes. She was pretty, but she looked familiar to Allison, like she knew who it was. But she couldn't think straight, when she saw Austin kiss the new girl on the lips.

Allison's eyes started water, as she ran up to her room to get dressed and then once she was done, she ran towards the beach where Kira was waiting, but Dez stayed behind with Austin. But he did feel bad for Allison.

"So, Austin, who's this?" He asked once he got closer to them.

Austin looked up, his eyes glowing green. "This is Vanessa Stern. She's my new girlfriend. She is the one who saved all those weeks ago." He said, sounding like he is being hypnotized as well.

The girl known as Vanessa touched her seashell necklace before getting up and holding out a hand to Dez. "It's nice to meet you, sir." She said, as Dez shook it. He felt uneasy about her, and Dez never felt uneasy about anyone, not even Allison when she was a mermaid, or even now.

"I'm Dez." He answered, as he released her hand.

"Interesting name. If you would excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." Vanessa said before she walked away. Austin was looking straight ahead, not paying attention to any of this scene. So, Dez took this as the time to go investigate on this so called Vanessa Stern.

He made it to the bathroom and heard a voice...humming. He slowly opened the door slightly, and watched.

"_What a lovely little girlfriend, oh my dear, I'll be divine..." _Vanessa sang...with stolen pipes. _"...things are working out according to my ultimate design...soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine." _She finished the song as she looked into the mirror, showing her true form as...DeMonica the Sea Witch, and Dez knew exactly what he had to do.

He ran out of the house, Austin not caring, and ran straight for the beach. "I have to tell Allison."

XXX

At the beach, Allison was sitting on a rock, crying silently.

"Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry." Kira said as she placed a hand on her arm.

Allison looked up at Kira with tear stained cheeks.

"I thought we had him too."

"Allison!" A voice broke through the sky, making Allison look over and see Dez running up to them. "Guys, girls, merfolk, whatever you are, I have some bad news!"

"What is it, Dez?" Kira asked, sounding intrigued.

"Austin's new girlfriend...it's the Sea Witch!"

"WHAT?!" Kira screamed.

Allison wiped away the remaining tears and ran back to Austin's place. She had to save him from the wickedness of the evil Sea Witch from her world. She couldn't let him get hurt.

XXX

Vanessa was outside with Austin, sitting on the front porch, when Dez came back with Allison.

"Hello, Dez. Oh, and who is this?" She asked, looking at Allison. Dez went behind Vanessa as Allison was still in front of her. Austin didn't even look at her, and it made her sad. But, soon, he'd be broken from the curse.

Dez, quickly, but silently, cut Vanessa's seashell necklace off of her neck, making her scream as it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, making a gold light float out and towards Allison.

Austin was free from the curse that Vanessa, or how Allison knew her as DeMonica, had put on him, and he looked over at Allison, as the gold light circled her, as the voice that Austin heard was echoing with it.

"That's the voice I heard many weeks ago." He said under his breathe.

Just then, the gold light entered Allison's throat, making her sing the last note herself.

Austin stood up and walked towards her. "Allison?"

Allison looked at Austin, big smile on face. "Austin." She could finally speak.

Austin smiled big too as he took her hands into his. "You-you can talk!"

"_What would I give to live where you are/what would I pay/to stay here beside you/what would I do to see you/smiling at me..." _Allison sang, making Austin even more happy.

"It was you! It was you all along!"

"Austin! Get away from her!" DeMonica yelled with her normal voice, making her cover her mouth.

"Austin, I wanted to tell you, but..." Before Allison could finish her sentence, Austin smashed his lips into hers, kissing her...with true love.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" DeMonica yelled as she turned back into a human version of herself.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Dez said in the same way as DeMonica.

After a while, Austin and Allison pulled away from the kiss.

"Allison, you're going to be a human forever now!" Dez said.

"I guess I am." Allison said before she lift up her hand and shot some of her water power DeMonica sending her into a icicle and then making her disappear back to the ocean.

"I take it Dez was right...you're a mermaid." Austin said, still smiling.

"Yeah...but not just any mermaid...Princess Allison Triton at your service." Allison said.

"You're a princess?" Austin asked, shocked before he bowed.

"Austin, don't bother bowing...it's alright." Allison started to say when she remembered something. "My father." She ran away with Austin and Dez trailing behind.

XXX

Back at the beach, Kira was sitting on a rock, flipping her fin in the water, when King Lester Triton came out of the water and waited for his daughter.

"Your majesty! What are you...?"

"I know Allison is a human now." King Lester said as he looked at Kira.

"Yeah...she is."

"_The seven colored winds, blow across the long plateau, at the peek, a nostalgic song was playing..." _A voice broke through the sky, making Kira and King Lester look over to see Allison standing there.

"Allison, your voice is back!" Kira said.

"Yeah...father, I'm sorry for disobeying you. I just..." Allison began to explain, before King Lester handing her a wristband with a blue seashell on it, that had a white musical note marking on it. "What's this?"

"Give this to the boy you love, before that happens."

Allison grabbed the bracelet and spun around to see Austin and Dez standing right there. She handed the bracelet to Austin just as the sunset, making Allison fall to the ground, with her fin in the place where her legs were.

"DeMonica tricked you, Allison." The sea king began. Austin knelt down beside her and picked her up after putting on the new bracelet. He placed her in the water so she wouldn't get dehydrated, getting water on the bracelet.

"So I can't be with Austin?" Allison took his hand as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I never said that." The king snapped his fingers, and the seashell on Austin's new bracelet started glowing brightly.

"What the huh?!" Before Austin could ask what was going on, his legs fused together, and in the place of his legs...was a beautiful sky blue fin. "Whoa!"

"Daddy, what did you...?!"

"You can now...be together." The king said before swimming off into the ocean.

Allison looked at Austin and Austin just smiled as he took off his shirt and dove down into the ocean. Allison smiled too. She was going to be with the man she loved.

Austin popped his head out of the ocean and looked at Dez. "Hey, Dez...tell Trish that I'm retired! I'd much rather spend my days with my girlfriend...Allison Triton." He said as he pulled Allison into his arms.

"Please, just call me Ally." She said.

"_Now we can swim/now we can slide..."_ Austin sang.

"_Now we can play all day in the tide..." _Ally sang.

"_wonderin' free/I knew I would be/part of your world!" _They both sang in unison, before they shared a long and passionate kiss.

**~THE END~**

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked MY version of the Little Mermaid in Austin and Ally form. I decided to change the ending and make it my own. I hope you guys don't mind. But anyway, this is the shortest story I've written so far on this website. But I hope you guys still like it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and have an amazing day. See ya later.**

**~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
